One Sherlock
by Ellieandra
Summary: Sherlock one-shot, sort of a cross-over with a smidgen of One Direction mentioned in here... just a little, no songs though. Implied JohnLock, John.has.a.son, X-factor and Simon Cowell Worship, fluff, but not TOO silly only a little bit silly BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Fan-girl Sherlock?**

_A short piece by Ellieandra_

"Sherlock!" John called from the bottom of the stairs where he was talking on 221 Baker Streets shared landline. "Sherlock!"

There was a faint sound of indiscriminate noise upstairs, but no sign that the consulting detective was venturing downstairs any time soon.

"Sherlock! Your Godson is on the telephone! Get down here! He doesn't have much time!"

There was a flurry of noise from the first story before an excited navy satin blur flew down the staircase and tugged at the arm John held the telephone in.

"Son, I'll put him on" John chuckled, handing over the telephone.

A faint "Thanks Dad" could be heard as Sherlock snatched up the receiver like it was his lifeline.

"Liam!"

"Uncle Sherlock!"

"Tell me Liam!" Sherlock demanded, "What is he like? Did you give it to him!"

"Uncle Sherlock, I'm not in a position to be buddy-buddy with Simon Cowell! But… yeah, I gave it to him."

Liam grinned down the receiver as he heard a somewhat strange sound that could only be, however unlikely the occurrence, a muffled fan-girl-esque squeal from his Uncle Sherlock.

After some time John wrestled the phone back from Sherlock.

"Good Luck tonight Liam"

"I wish you and Uncle Sherlock could be here Dad" Liam lamented.

"Yes well, there is a murder, and Your Mother and Stepfather will be there, besides, I don't think Sherlock could contain himself around Simon. Do you think I should be concerned?"

"No Dad, Uncle Sherlock loves you, I'm sure Simon is just a phase… I think" Liam said seriously before laughing.

After receiving well wishes and assurances that the television would be on, and that all of 221 Baker Street would be watching, Liam hung up the phone. He grinned and shook his head and laughed, who'd have thought Uncle Sherlock would be obsessed with Simon Cowell.

"Liam! Liam! We're up next!" Louis called before the announcer called "One direction".

With that John Watsons son walked into the blinding light that is the UK X-Factor finals stage.

The End

**Authors note: ** Hi guys, it has been a really long time since I have posted… I used to write for HP under a different name, but my account and I had differing opinions so… well, they're not there now, let's just leave it like that. This is my first Sherlock, and the idea that Liam Payne from One Direction looking JUST LIKE Martin Freeman (though with that hair he was sporting for a while, thus could have EASILY been mpreg shwatsonlock) has been circling in the recesses of my mind for a while now.

I did send the idea to another author, but… well… I got a little inspired by YouTube…

Anyway, feel free to any author out there to use the idea (and expand on it, I would love to read it!)

Please review! (But… don't bother to AA… because I don't think this will happen again anytime soon)


	2. Disclaimer

Hi…

It has come to my attention that I forgot to put a disclaimer in here… so… yeah…rectifying that now:

I, Ellieandra (real name not disclosed), do so solemnly swear that the characters mentioned in this story are **not**, and never shall be mine unless I get either

a) really lucky and marry Liam Payne (don't see it happening, he is a _little_ young…)

OR/

b) incredibly rich and buy the rights to _Sherlock_ © and _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ © respectively

… so TOTALLY _don't_ see either of those happening ANY time soon…

I would also like to mention that John Watson (Martin Freeman) is (to my knowledge) **NOT** Liam Payne's father, and I do **NOT** in **ANYWAY** think or wish to cast aspersions on his parenting (I just think he looks a bit like a young, slightly hotter Martin Freeman (no offense dude) when he has his head tilted in a certain direction(no pun intended) and lighting, and if Martin Freeman every plays a role in which he requires a teenage son, Liam Payne would be my first choice, #_**justsaying**_)

And FINALLY, I do not believe that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle intended for Sherlock and John Watson to be perceived as a couple, (even though the chemistry is so TOTALLY there _Sherlock_) and again would like to point out that this ficlet is a FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION intended for LIGHT ENTERTAINMENT and is **not** intended to **HARM** or **SLANDER** anyone in, or associated with the characters mentioned in, this story.

Please don't hate reviews are totally welcome, but I said that before !

Yours ever,

Ellieandra xx


End file.
